


His Light

by kstarlight



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Depressing Themes, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Jisung is soft, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hyunjin is baby, jisungs baby, slight vent, very indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kstarlight/pseuds/kstarlight
Summary: "You make me really happy," Hyunjin said. "Do you know that?""I would hope so," Jisung sighed cheekily. He rolled over from the olders lap and laid at his side, eyes never leaving Hyunjins. "But you make me even happier."Hyunjin found it impossible to feel nothing when his boyfriend was this close.
Relationships: Han Jisung and Hwang Hyunjin - Relationship, Han Jisung/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	His Light

**Author's Note:**

> A very indulgent fic about my favorite boys being cute and cuddly and loving because we all need that sometimes. 
> 
> Song to listen to, Only by RY X

Hyunjin wondered why everything felt like nothing lately. 

The end of this year came really fast. The holiday season had not actually changed, but it certainly didn't hold its usual charm. Hyunjin wished he felt excitement at the sight of twinkling Christmas lights on snowy evenings, or the aroma of sweet hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies that trailed through his house. Perhaps, he was just at that age now, where all the magic was lost. 

The season ended faster than he felt it  even began. His mind was preoccupied with the new year now. Though for some new beginnings brought joy and the anticipation to celebrate raised, Hyunjin felt indifferent. 

The first three days after Christmas blended into each other like a matte black painting of a night sky, dull and dark in his mind, nothing distinct within them. 

Hyunjin spent most of his time off in the warmth of his bed, listening to soft melancholy songs and wandering into another world with each set of lyrics. He didn't want to feel numb, and he didn't like the solace he surrounded himself with. He didn't want this empty feeling wasting away his much needed—what  should  be relaxing — winter break. But the grey outside his window bled into his weary soul, and he wasn't bright enough to clear the skies.

Hyunjin had lack of appetite thanks to the apathetic haze he seemed stuck in. He forced himself to eat every meal but nothing was  _appealing_ ,  just dry and tasteless. It quickly became a chore, and he decided he’d rather satisfy himself with some coffee instead. 

A rapid heartbeat from over caffeinated beverages and an already anxious mind didn't mix well, he learned that the hard way. 

It was his third night of staring up at the ceiling, with breaths so shallow his chest began to hurt. He tried to think of any ways possible to get to sleep, well aware that the lack of rest he was getting was starting to become a concern. Each morning he could see the impact it was leaving by the accentuated circles under his gradually drooping eyes, face sunken in and pale. 

Hyunjin  _knew_ staying locked up at home was not alleviating any of his problems, but he didn't have much of an interest in doing something.

It was a bit contradictory, he thought, to hate what he was doing but not like the thought of doing anything else. 

By day four of this pitiful pattern, he wished someone could snap him out of the rut. His parents were so busy with work they hadn't exactly noticed the teen barely left his room every day, and his closest friends were out of town for the holiday, only able to check in by text which made it pretty easy for Hyunjin to hide behind positive small talk. 

However, there was still one other person who might be able to change this monotonous cycle.

On the fourth night since Christmas, Hyunjin was back to the dark, cold confines of his bedroom after _finally_ eating, and enjoying a real dinner. And this time he was not alone. 

The space was shared with his boyfriend, Jisung, who'd just gotten back from visiting family for the holidays. He called Hyunjin right away with a reminder that all he still really wanted as a present were cuddles and kisses that he had yet to receive from the older. 

When the younger arrived Hyunjin was swayed by the heart shaped smile on Jisungs lips. He couldn't hold off from closing the space between them as they walked to his room, kissing and staggering along lovingly. With their lips connected,  _passionate_ and  _desperate_ for one another, Hyunjin felt some of his frozen fragments melting deep into his core. 

"I missed you  so much."  Jisung pulled away, long blonde hair dusting over his eyes as released a breathless gasp. He loved the feeling of Hyunjin's hands trailing his forearms, so needy and urgent. Hyunjin would've told him  I missed you more,  but decided to show it instead. He collided their lips again, following the way Jisungs head tilted back in surprise. Hyunjin connected their mouths like puzzle pieces.

Hyunjins boyfriend was the source of everything he lacked and needed to salvage his body and soul, and  _god_ he missed him so much.

Jisung was warm golden honey drizzled over clear sunny skies and large flowering fields in the middle of spring. He was the scent of cherry blossoms in April with a hint of strawberry. He was a morning sunset of yellow and pink, so hopeful and lovely. He was the fighting force that made Hyunjin feel safe against the harsh, bitter days of winter, filled with cloudy skies that Jisungs bright beaming face could make faded away in an instant. 

Hyunjin threaded his fingers with Jisungs and pulled the boy into the bed. He was the one in need of air now, reeling back and smiling through a small gasp of air only to be met with Jisung and his persistent need to be close,  closer,  to taste Hyunjin and ease the desire he had for him after so many days apart. 

Hyunjin almost felt like his boyfriend knew all of his faults that had recently been at stake, healing them slowly, carefully. Whatever inside of him ached, Jisung seemed to know. Gliding his hand across the olde boys chest, letting his palm rest over his heart, a gentle touch and a reassuring smile. 

He straddled Hyunjin's lap and looked down at the older, who so easily gave in to being pined by Jisung's eager hands.

Jisungs looked over him fondly, chocolate eyes reflecting deep pools of concern. A faint glow of night seeped over his face from the window above Hyunjin's bed and harbored twinkles of comfort and a gleam of moonlight in his irises. Hyunjin found so much to feel good about, just staring up at him like this.

"Why do you look so sad..." Jisungs voice startled Hyunjin, as he brought a hand to cup the olders cheek. 

Hyunjin smiled though his eyes felt hot and ready to overflow. "I missed you." Saying it made his face grow hot, and with Jisungs hand still handling him with care he knew he could feel it.

Jisung huffed sheepishly. He leaned forward and kissed Hyunjins right cheek, then the left, and then he rested his forehead atop of his. The tips of their noses softly touched, eyes an inch apart, admiring one another so endearingly.

Hyunjin found it impossible to feel nothing when his boyfriend was this close.

"You make me really happy," he said. "Do you know that?" 

Jisung giggled,  _actually_ giggled, small and soft and Hyunjin felt crazy as his heart began to pound faster, and soar over starry skies. Free and content. 

"I would hope so," Jisung sighed cheekily. He rolled over from the olders lap and laid at his side, eyes never leaving Hyunjins. "But you make me even happier." 

Hyunjin finally felt the emotions release, slipping through his lashes in the form of hot tears, trailing slowly over his face. 

Jisung's teasing smile faded at the sight, replaced with a worried pout instead. He used his thumb to gingerly wipe away some of the evidence of tears, but Hyunjin's glassy red eyes still tugged at his heart strings. 

He placed little kisses to every inch of the olders face, knowing that comfort for Hyunjin wasn't always words, but touch. He held one of Hyunjins hands and kept his other under his chin to keep his head up so he could continue to shower him with love. The space between them was now filled of it. 

Hyunjin let out a weak sniffle, and finally Jisung stopped, pulling back far enough to peer at his tear stained flushed face. 

"My baby," Jisung cooed. He ran his hand through Hyunjins black hair comfortingly. "Why are you crying?" 

Hyunjin breath wavered past his quivering lips. He shook his head timidly, and lifted his his gaze to stare up at Jisung's concerned expression, lips pouted. 

Hyunjin swallowed back his cries, and parted his lips.

"I don't know," his breath hitched. "You just make me feel  good.  And I needed that." He looked up bashfully, fearful yet proud to be vulnerable with someone for once. Though, Jisung wasn't just  _someone_ he was hope, and happiness, and love, he was home.

The Jisungs usual response would be witty, maybe even playful, he'd laugh and tease say he knew how great he was just to see the older, who some considered intimidating, be left sputtering while his face blushed. Jisung knew Hyunjin was a lot of things, confident and gorgeous but so very shy, and humble and sweet too, his baby.

"You're cute." Jisung smiled. "And I need you too, Jinnie." 

Jisung let his head rest over Hyunjins chest, listening to the beats of his heart, which were calmer now. 

"You mean it?" Hyunjin asked. He wrapped his arms around Jisung, clinging and reminding himself that they were together. Everything was okay. 

"Yes, baby," said Jisung. He draped his arm over Hyunjins waist and squeezed him a little tighter. "I promise I'll always be here." 

Hyunjin finally got to sleep that night. Being held in the arms of the only person who could take away his lingering despair, and replace it with something wholesome and bright.It was worth holding on, for him to see the light again in everything, but most importantly in Jisung, who wasn't just  his  reason, but gave  him  a reason. 

As dark as things may get, he knew he'd always have his light.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always for reading! I hope everyone’s having a good holiday season and staying healthy. <3


End file.
